


A Highschool Experience

by Lullabyprince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human Karkat, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabyprince/pseuds/Lullabyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas transfers into a new school in the beginning of Junior year, he and his old friend Gamzee hang out and are inseparable. But a certain Strider notices the small transfer and might start falling head over heels for him. However, Strider may also be getting himself in some trouble with criminal activity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Classmate

**Author's Note:**

> Humanstuck, highschoolstuck, another unoriginal shipping fanfiction enjoy you dweebs
> 
> First time trying to write something like this.

The English teacher paces back and forth in the front of the classroom, her clipboard is up almost in make-out distance from her boring dull face. She drones out names one by one in an almost robotic tone, you've heard a few names you know, a few new ones, a few strange ones. You don't care though, the names come out as slurs to your ears. You're too busy making paper airplanes. You've been trying to see how many airplanes you could throw before you were kicked out of class. This was your first day of Junior year. You started off strong with four paper airplanes so far. What a mature fucking adult you are.

You finish your fifth airplane and hold it up to bask in all of the glory that is your handiwork. You smirk and scan the room for your next target. So far you've hit a guy with a glandular problem, who you think smells pretty fucking bad, but I mean, I guess he can't help it because he sweats so fucking much. You've also hit the juggalo two times, he's got pretty funny reactions. And one of them you just hit the wall with. It wasn't your best airplane. But this airplane is special, you built it so amazing that it couldn't possibly miss. You squinted your eyes behind your dark sunglasses and scan the room. You notice a small boy sitting next to the juggalo that you hadn't noticed before. He was probably hunched over so far that the kid behind him made it impossible to see. He had messy black hair and a grey sweatshirt on. The juggalo and him seemed to be talking. You nodded a little in agreement to your pick of prey, and threw your airplane.

Of course the fucking thing went straight, that’s what you built it to do, right? It hit the kid smack in the back of his head. He shot straight up to perfect posture and turned around, you thought he looked like an angry apple that got no sleep at night. You chuckled at this thought and smiled at him. You nodded as to let him know that, yes, it was in fact your perfect airplane that had hit this kid in the head. He looked about ready to burst, but-

"Karkat Vantas" The teacher droned out. No answer. "Karkat Vantas are you present."

"Present." The bad-posture kid hissed out.

Oh god when you heard his name, wow you couldn't help but laugh. You stifled it behind your hand, but wow, who names their kid Karkat? That guy's parents apparently. He only squinted his sleep-depraved eyes at you when you laughed.

"Dave Strider" The teacher pushed her tiny glasses back up her nose.

"P-present, ma'm" You manage as you try to stop choking on air.

"Gamzee Makara" She droned out again.

"Hell yeah" Mutters the juggalo.

"What was that?" The teacher leaned forward.

"Present." Gamzee put an arm around Karkat, and turned him to face the front. "Watch up front, brother, you're going to miss the learning."

"Fucking tool." Karkat hisses at you before looking forward.

You give him a thumbs up and a smile. You just let it go and calm yourself down, god you're going to have fun messing with this kid all year. You wonder where he came from. Ah, it didn't matter. The teacher wasted all of first period and class was over anyways. The bell rang loud and long. The sounds of packing in a hurry filled the school. You didn't really have to put anything away, you had only taken out a notebook and a pencil, which you were only using for paper airplanes anyways. You stuff the pencil in your pocket and sling your backpack over your shoulder. 

You steal a glance at Karkat and Gamzee before heading out the door, it seems both of them were looking at you before you did so. Karkat's stare was intense, if not a little bit intimidating, but you didn't care. Gamzee seemed more staring off into space than actually looking at you, which made you chuckle under your breath before turning and walking out.

You lean against your locker while you wait for your friend, John. He's been your buddy for a long time and you seem to always have the same classes together. Maybe it's because you both do your homework together and get all of the wrong answers. The only classes you had different were PE and English. It's alright though, it's not like you wanted John to see you undress to your underwear everyday. Definitely not. You shudder at the thought and come back down to Earth, you notice Karkat and his juggalo buddy walking fast pace down the hallway. They seem to be talking again.

You wonder what would happen if...

Karkat lets out an inhuman noise as he flings his books into the air and falls on the floor. Tripping him with your foot was the best decision you've made all fucking day. You bend over laughing and actually tear up a bit.

Gamzee helps Karkat up, and then you're forced against the lockers, the sudden impact sending all of your air rushing out and you stop laughing. Karkat looks you up and down. You regain your composure and smile, wow he's really fucking short. What, like, 5'1? You try to guess his height in your mind as he tries to figure out what to say or something. You fix your sunglasses, making sure they are in fact straight and in the middle of your face. You stand straight up, and try to exaggerate your height.

"Dave fucking Strider." He finally mutters.

"Yes?"

"I've heard about you, you pompous asshole. You're a giant prick and I'm not about to start dealing with your shit." He poked you in the chest for dramatic affect.

You looked over his shoulder, quite easily you might add, at his friend Gamzee, who just stood there texting on his phone. It looks like he wasn't going to help, but judging from how close they seemed he was just more of a plan B.

"Are you fucking listening you blonde piece of arrogant shit?" You snap your attention back to Karkat and nod slowly. You study his face. His mouth is a sneer, his lip twitching ever so slightly at the corner out of rage. His eyes are big, and you couldn't tell the color of them. It looked like a really rusty brown, but as the light hit it, the brown turned a cherry red. Under his eyes he looked like he had gotten maybe three hours of sleep a night. It was dark there, he had tired eyes. You could see the anger in them as well. It only made you want to edge him on further.

"Yes of course I am, it would be very fucking rude not to."

"Don't you dare start being sarcastic with me, Strider." He took your shirt in his fist.

"What, Vantas, gonna do something about it?" You raise your hands as if in surrender, Karkat raises a fist and you brace for impact.

"Dave!" John was there just in time. That beautiful little asshole, where the fuck he been? He looked between you and Karkat. "Karkat?"

Karkat shrugged and walked away, but not after at least kicking you in the shin.

"Hey John." You say, hopping on one foot and rubbing your other leg. "What's up man?"

"Jesus Christ, Dave, I can't leave you alone for a period without you getting into a fight, can I?" John only smiled a little, as his statement was partially true. You couldn't help but get yourself into a lot of trouble. You kind of liked the feeling it gave you, the rush of excitement that came right before taking or giving a beating.

"I guess not, Egderp. Let's get to class before I get into another fight then." You shrug it off and turn to walk. John stumbles to catch up, a little taken back by your sudden speed to get to second period.

"Hey wait Dave! What was that about anyways?" John falls in step with you and you slow down a bit, walking beside him.

"Bro don't worry about it, I was just messing with one of the transfers, it's no big deal." You waved your hand in the air as if dismissing the conversation. John scrunched up his nose and pushed up his glasses.

"Dave come on, what could you have done to make him wanna hit you?"

"I just tripped the kid." You shrugged.

"Dave! You have got to stop picking fights with everyone! I’m serious!" He stammered out.

"You sound like Jade. Come on man, it's fine." You walk into your next class with John trailing at your heels. This conversation was over as far as you were concerned.

You couldn't get your mind off of the transfer, Karkat. His eyes were stamped into your subconscious. You daydreamed and doodled through most of your classes the first day. John was talking to you a lot but you couldn't remember most of it.

After saying goodbye to him when his dad picked him up, you started walking to your bus stop. A few of your friends that lived near you gathered round and began talking. They were talking about a big store thief, going around stealing candy, soda, cigarettes, anything they can get their hands on. They nicknamed him Sticky-Fingers. You would have usually laughed at this, though, you're not fond of nicknames. Especially not when you're one of the best criminals out there.

You sit down on the bus bench with your friends, letting them talk among themselves as you take out a cigarette and light it. You take a deep drag before blowing out the smoke. You love watching the smoke. It’s your favorite part.

Suddenly you hear an all too familiar stomping feet and look up. You see Karkat running to the bus stop. You lean back and take another hit of your cigarette. Holding in the smoke, burning the back of your throat for as long as you can before letting it come out of your nose.

"Hey, Karkat right?" You nod.

"Fuck off Strider." He looked out of breath, and he sat down on a different bench.

You raised your hands as if in defeat again. “Hey now, don’t get too defensive short stop."

Karkat looked at you and sneered. “Take that back asshole."

You stood up, dropping your bag on the bench. "Make me"

The pain of the first punch was welcomed as you felt his tiny, but rather impressively strong, fist against your jaw. This invited you to fight back, and you didn't hold back either. After the first punch, you went ahead and tackled the guy to the fucking ground. Your friends were already standing around, chanting 'fight!' but you couldn't care less. You sat on top of Karkat as you swung blindly at his face. He was hitting you too, hard. You grabbed hold of his arms and pinned them to the ground. Karkat arched his back and huffed, kicking his legs. You were too big for him and you just sat there. You could see that you had cut his lip open, and it was bleeding, but you could also see blood drops on his shirt and yours from your nose. You opened your mouth to say something but were caught in the gaze of his eyes again.

You could see the fear, anger, and aggression in his eyes. He looked so tired..So damn tired. Your gaze wandered down to his lip and you watched the blood drip before he licked it off. You had wished you could have done that for him. 

"Shit." You say as you get off of him. You stumble back to your feet and plop down back on the bench.

Karkat and your friends are all looking at you. Karkat sits up and runs his face across his sleeve, only rubbing the blood around more. He spits in your direction before picking up his bag and leaving.

"Yo man what was that about?" One of your generic friends said. Of course he was generic, how could you pin point one stereotypical asshole from another? “Why’d you let him go?"

You shrugged and fixed your crooked glasses. "I'll get him later, don't you fucking worry." Your friend patted you on the back and nodded.

Getting home wasn't that hard of a task, Bro wasn't there today so at least you wouldn't have to explain the bruises and blood. You went to the bathroom to wash yourself off. You had both hands on the rims of the sink, staring at the mirror. You had already put your shirt in the washer, so now you stared at yourself, counting the bruises and cuts from today's fight. You smile and run your fingers through your hair with a deep sigh.

"Fuck." Yeah, Bro would want you to explain this. What the fuck are you supposed to say? Oh fucking well, that's a problem for another day. You take a washcloth and dab at your cuts on your face, wincing in pain every time. Then you clean off the dried blood on your mouth from your nose and plug it up with tissue paper.

You get a clean shirt from your dresser and slip it on. You decide to go to the roof to think about things before heading out tonight.

After all, you are a famous criminal after all, even if people nicknamed you 'sticky-fingers'. Hey at least they knew you.

And tonight, you were going to hit up some houses.


	2. The Wrong House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave decides to rob a house  
> yeah that's it I'm not good at summarizing good luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my favorite part  
> also  
> 

You leaned against the railings of your roof top, watching the lights go off in the houses. The street lights turning on one by one, the sunset getting darker and darker. You watch your neighbors going from room to room, turning off the lights one room at a time. You nodded and took another drag of your cigarette. You let this one out quick, watching the smoke rise and vanish before putting out your cigarette on the railing and walking back inside. 

You walk into your room, picking up your jacket and slipping it on. Grabbing your nearly empty pack of cigarettes and stuffing it into your pocket. You sling a small backpack over your shoulder and grab a ski mask, putting it on like a beanie. On the way out you grab your key and lock the front door. The cold air outside hits you and you suddenly notice how cold it was outside. 

You could see your breath clearly but you didn't mind, you loved seeing it. It showed you that you were alive, and it made you feel better about everything you were about to do. Your foot steps echo across the dim streets and your bag swings side to side. 

You were going to have to walk a long time, you didn't want to be anywhere near your house when you robbed this place. 

You were walking for around half an hour, maybe an hour or so, you forgot to bring your cell phone so you couldn't really tell the time. Most of the houses had their lights off though so this was perfect timing. You had walked so far that the lawns began to be unkempt and tall. There was trash all over the streets and sidewalks, and the houses looked smaller and more compact than you were used to. This was the best place to hit for a first time robbery.

This was only practice for you, as you were trying to join this gang that went to your school. Your bro wasn't home often and you needed protection, and you wanted to be more excited to be alive. You wanted the thrill. You haven't felt alive for a while, not considering that your Bro keeps you on your toes with so many strifes a day. You've just gotten used to violence and fights, so you have to step it up. 

You walk for a few more minutes before picking a house. One of the windows is missing the glass and the curtains are moving slightly from the breeze. It doesn't look like a hard climb through so you decide that was your best option. You walk across the lawn, more up kept than a few other lawns, but the grass was still dying. 

Parting the curtains to one side, you look in through the window. On a bed on the other side of the room is the shape of a person, a small person. Their chest rising and dropping slowly. They certainly look like they're asleep so they shouldn't be too much trouble. If they were you could take them. You have your trusty switchblade with you in your pocket. You gently throw in your bag, and then jump in through the window with a small thump. You freeze in place watching the body on the bed. 

They stir and groan but they don't wake. You let out a sigh of relief. You pick up your bag off the floor and notice the papers all over the ground. This kid was a messy person. You looked around the room. Examining the walls you see stupid posters for rom-coms that you wouldn't watch even with your Bro. Those movies were cheesier than fucking grilled sandwiches in the morning. 

Looking around again you see a dresser against the wall and move around the papers on the top of it. You find a necklace with the cancer sign, 69. You take it and shove it into your bag. You could probably sell it for at least ten dollars, maybe less depending on its condition.

You turned and began to walk over to the nightstand by the bed, but your foot got tangled in the lamp's cord and you spun out and fell with a thud and a groan.

The body on the bed sat up, and you laid there still next to the bed. You hoped they wouldn't notice you, but that was a long shot. Even so, you held your breath. You couldn't see their face because it was still dark, but they looked like they had a more masculine build so you guessed they were a boy.

When the light flicked on you gasped in shock. The rusty brown tired eyes that you had only today beaten the crap out of were staring directly at you. You were in mother fucking Karkat Vantas' house.

Karkat and you just stared for a long time, you noticed he was only in his shirt and boxers. His shirt had a cartoon crab on it, and it said "I'm crabby in the morning!" with a tiny heart. You thought that was the most hilarious thing ever, and you would hold that against him in school. However, it was a little cute and you couldn't help but fall in love with his messy bed head hair, and his tired eyes which were already stamped into your subconscious like you said before.

You're pretty sure you look horrible. Your ski mask wasn't even pulled down so your identity was already released. You just fell so obviously your hair was a mess. Your back ankle was tangled in lamp wire and your face was squished against the carpet. You felt something like a pencil stabbing you in the stomach, but you didn't want to move and break the stare he was holding. Your breathing and his were synced after a minute or two and you watched his chest rise and fall, he looked so nervous and scared. 

He jumped off the bed and sat on your back. He grabbed your hands together and tied them together with the cord.

"Karkat what are you doing." He began wrapping the cord better around your ankles. "Karkat stop, Karkat come on I didn't mean-"

"Shut up Strider." He hisses in a whisper. You try to roll over but Karkat holds your ankles down, and the things strewn across the floor make it harder to move. This kid was fucking tying you up and you weren't doing crap.

"Listen, man, don't tie me up, let me go I've learned my lesson." Karkat panted as he tied you tighter, you wondered how fucking long this lamp cord was.

"Strider you arrogant blonde asshole why the fuck are you in my house? I knew you had it out for me, but sneaking in my house? Is this really how far you'll go to prove a fucking point?" He got to your waist and he had to flip you over. You landed on something sharp, probably a pin, and let out a whine.

"No, man, it's nothing personal, come on you have to believe me, I'm-"

"Shut up Strider." Suddenly Karkat picked up a bandanna and tied it so it acted as a gag. You couldn't speak, and your glasses were slipping off. "I'm going to go get my dad, you prick." He started to stand up.

You decided to start fighting so you kicked with both legs wrapped together like a mermaid flopping on a beach, you ended up kicking Karkat in his groin, and he doubled over in pain and sat on you once more. You laughed under your bandanna, and started squirming to re-position yourself. You turned over, sliding Karkat off of your stomach.

"Uhg, oh my god you fucking...asshole I swear to..." Karkat whined in pain and assumed the fetal position on the floor. You were facing him and you smiled under your gag.

This kid was really sensitive. But well, you guessed you would have acted the same way if you were kicked in the balls. Karkat's eyes were watering, but you didn't think he was crying, it was more a reaction to the pain, but you were frozen in place. His eyes were so perfect, and seeing him cry made you feel really guilty. You bite and chewed on the bandanna, and eventually pushed it out of your mouth. You gagged on the bits of hair and lint still in your mouth, and coughed. Karkat noticed and opened his eyes, looking at you. You started squirming your hands out of the cord, it hurt like fuck but it was working.

He looked at his door and then back at you. You knew that he was going to get up and tell his dad, his pain was almost subsided and you had to do something. So what did you fucking do? You rolled over on top of the tiny 16 year old. You seemed to have knocked the air out of him because he doesn't say anything for a minute. You finally get your arms fucking free and sit up, your legs still like a mermaid's tail, but you pin this fucker down anyways.

"Hey." You manage to say. You are both breathing heavy.

"Strider if you don't get the fuck off of me right now you fucking criminal I'll-"

"Scream for daddy, baby?" You chuckle. You fix your crooked sunglasses. Karkat seemed to have a loss for words right now, whether in shock or dumbfounded at what to do next. You didn't want to stay much longer. Well, maybe that's not exactly true, but you shouldn't stay longer anyways. You were sitting on his boxers anyways. Oh fuck, you just realized you were sitting on a half-naked Karkat. You re-position yourself uncomfortably. You begin to look around the room, your hands holding down the squirming Karkat's arms.

Suddenly Karkat sees his opportunity and uses all of his strength to headbutt you.

"Ah fuck!" You let out, clutching at your face and falling off of Karkat.

"Dad! Dad help! There's a criminal in my room! Dad!" Karkat scrambles to his feet and stumbles across the room. You jump up and start hopping over to him. The lamp's cord gets pulled out of the socket. The lamp falls off of the nightstand and breaks. You slip and fall forward, but luckily you end up pinning Karkat against the door. Your glasses broke and you lost a fucking lens from Karkat's blunt head.

"DAD! DAD HELP ME!" Karkat squirmed under your grasp. You tried to soosh him but he wasn't going to be quiet.

"Karkat shut up! Karkat please!" You watched the tears drip from his perfect eyes, they glowed an eery red in the now bright moonlight shining through the partially opened up curtains.

"DAD! DAAAD! DAAD!" Karkat wasn't going to stop anytime soon. And you couldn't fucking control yourself, he looked so helpless and adorable like this...You had to...You..  


"DAD PLEASE! I'M-" You leaned forward and forced a big smooch in the little Karkat's lips. Immediately everything was quiet, you were kissing him. He was kissing you. You could hear crickets outside. You could feel the scar on the top of his lip where you punched him earlier today. He was everything you wanted and more. You couldn't help yourself. You slipped your arms from the wall and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him in closer. He relaxed and put his arms on your shoulders, closing his eyes.

Suddenly, Karkat's cellphone began ringing. His eyes shot open and so did yours. He pulled out of the kiss and punched you in the stomach. You stumbled back and landed on his bed. He reached over and picked up his cellphone, looking at it before throwing it at you.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He yelled at you. He began picking up more things and throwing them at you. You got up and tried to walk to the window but tripped again and fell. He was still cursing and throwing things, but you got your feet loose, grabbed your bag and jumped out of the fucking window.

You started running as fast as you could. But you could hear him yelling out his window at you. You rounded the corner and ran all the fucking way home.

It took you ten minutes or so less than it did to get over there, you got inside turned and locked the door, your back to the door you panted and gasped.

You slid down the door and sat there. You took off your broken sunglasses and threw them across the room. What the fuck did you just do. How did you mess up this fucking badly.

You took out a cigarette and put it in your mouth, took out your lighter and tried to light it. Your hands were shaking too badly and you dropped the lighter, letting the cigarette fall out of your mouth. You began to fucking cry. You just fell in love with the transfer, the only person that hates you more than you hate yourself. Good fucking luck with that, Dave Strider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry I'm going to write another few chapters, this story isn't over yet you dweebs.


	3. Reply

You slept in front of the door, and Bro found you asleep on the floor. He must have put you on the couch because that’s where you woke up. Bro had thrown a pillow at you to wake you up, it was 6:00am. Your ski mask and sunglasses weren’t with you, neither were your shoes, or your bag. Your knife was still in your pocket at least. Your Bro had probably done all of that for you. Damn, you were a deep sleeper. But to hell with it, your glasses were broken. You’d have to find a way to borrow a pair from Bro. If he even has any extra. John gave you your glasses, they were really special to him and your friendship. It sucks to see that they’re broken. You’re going to probably take them somewhere to get them fixed as soon as possible. But obviously not today.

You sit up on the couch and rub your head, you were pretty sore from yesterday. The fight during school still has you aching, and a few injuries from the house robbe- Oh fuck. You forgot about that. Karkat has probably told everyone he knows, the cops are probably on their fucking way. You jump up and look out a window. There aren’t any cop cars or sirens as far as you can see. You whip out your phone and check your messages. Empty. Maybe he didn't tell anyone yet. You sigh and sit back on the couch. You still have to go to school today. What are you expecting to do? You have fucking first period with Karkat. How are you supposed to handle this?

Oh fucking well, you slipped on your shoes, grabbing your backpack, and a pair of shades from your Bro. They were those pointy ones but you didn’t care they would be okay for today. You didn’t even bother to change your clothes, you weren’t in the mood to go upstairs only to do that. Your backpack was torn on the strap, so you had to carry it on one shoulder. Which was how you usually carried it, but you guess now you don’t have a choice. 

You took your keys and walked out the door. Only after a block, you saw John running up to walk with you.

"Dave! Dave hey!" John waved.

You waved back “Hey Egderp, whats up?"

“Not much!" He fell in stride with your steps. “Hey did you hear Karkat’s house was broken into last night?" 

You tensed up, and stared at the pavement. Oh fuck did he know? He probably fucking knows it was you. You’re fucked.

“He said that the guy tried to steal stuff but Karkat chased him out! He didn’t get to see his face though." John looked disappointed.

"Really?" You looked at John, the enthusiasm in your voice was quite evident.

John looked at you sort of confused. “Gee, Dave, you sound kinda happy about that." He thought for a moment and shrugged. “Yeah, but he didn’t see him. Said he was probably really ugly. He had a ski mask!"

"How did he know he wore a ski mask if he didn’t see him?" You didn’t want to push the subject but Karkat’s lies weren’t exactly bulletproof.

"I don’t know, Dave, I wasn’t there!" He laughed.

"True." You rubbed your neck nervously. “I guess it must have sucked for Karkat."

"He said he didn’t get to steal anything, but he did break a lamp." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah." You laughed.

"What do you mean, oh yeah?" John tilted his head.

"What I…Nothing John, I was saying it sarcastically, as if I were there. Come on man I thought you knew me by now." You straightened your sunglasses. When you did this, John's eyes widened.

"Hey wait! Dave where are the sunglasses I gave you?" He looked kind of hurt. “Didja break ‘em?"

"Nah, man. I need to clean them so I’m wearing one of Bro’s pairs."

"Oh…I guess that sorta makes sense." John looked at the pavement. "Hey, Dave, can I ask you for some advice?"

"What kind of advice?"

John looked up at the sky while walking and puffed out his chest a bit before sighing.

"Girl advice."

"Whoa, Egbert got a girl already? It's only, what, the third day of school or something?"

"It's the second day actually. And she's not my girlfriend..." John blushed and smiled, scratching his head. "Her name's Vriska."

"Oh, her." You had fourth period with her. She hung out with Tavros and they were talking so fucking loud. It's like they have no idea what listening is.

John looked at you and frowned. "What do you mean, 'oh, her'? Is something wrong with her?"

"Nah. Just remembered I had fourth period with her, that's all."

"Did you get to talk to her?"

"Not really."

"Well have you got any advice? On you know, maybe, getting her to go out with me?"

"Maybe you should shoot lower, like the dance coming up next week."

"Dave, dances suck. You used to say so yourself!"

"That was last year, I was just being ironic and stupid. I said everything sucked."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I will ask her to the dance, and work my moves on her there."

"Good choice. I've taught you well. Like a fucking yoda, I'm your yoda John."

"Okay, Dave."

John and you talked about some other things, but nothing new or interesting, at least not as much as Karkat’s house being robbed. Then you both were just quiet for most of the way. You hardly looked at John and tried to keep your mind on things other than Karkat. Things like school, schedules, dances, homework. But somehow everything brought you back to thinking about him. The fear to hatred in five seconds flat that showed in his eyes last night. The eery red glow of them under the moonlight. How adorable and tiny he looked sitting on his bed in just a shirt and his boxers. The feel of his lips when you kissed him. The way he actually kissed you back. He kissed you back. There was definitely some resistance in his side, but for the most part, he actually seemed to enjoy it, maybe even almost as much as you did. You can remember the feeling of his hips against yours as you pulled him closer. And then his ringtone when someone texted him. Who the fuck was texting him that late anyways? Probably his juggalo friend again. Gamzee? Yeah you think that was his name.

You had spent so much time thinking about Karkat and his kiss that you were already at school. John was walking up to say hi to Jade and Rose, who were talking near the front doors.

"Jade! Rose!" John waved.

"John! Dave!" Jade smiled, walking over and hugging John. She looked at you and tilted her head. “Hey, Dave, you look like you’re off in space! Come on and come back down to us!"

"Oh hey Jade, sup Rose." You hadn’t said anything and you cursed yourself silently for being so suspicious.

"Jade and I were just discussing our classes. So far, I have to switch two of my courses, they placed me in the wrong grading group."

"Aw man, Rose! That sucks! I like all of my classes so far. Especially science! I’m so happy I took this class, we’re gonna make tiny robots this year!" John smiled wide. You had always pegged him for a tiny robot kind of guy.

"My classes are pretty good! Except maybe choir, I might switch out of that." Jade shrugged and looked at you. “What about you, Dave?"

"Eh, I guess my classes are alright. I might not like woodshop as much as I thought I would. My partner is that kid that sweats a lot, and he keeps breaking the wood."

"Equius Zahhak? Dave, he’s a sweetheart once you get to know him. I have a few classes with him." Rose usually tried befriending most people, so it didn’t surprise you that she and Mr.Gland-problem were friends already.

"He hangs out with Nepeta a lot don’t he?" Jade chuckled. “He acts like her big brother almost! I think it’s cute."

"Whatever, I just don’t want my wood to be broken anymore." You shrugged.

John looked at you with wide eyes and a smirk. You knew he took that sentence the wrong way, and you didn’t care too much because you didn’t even mean to be dirty. At least not that time.

The bell rang and you walked inside to your locker, in the midst of all the rushing students. Jade and Rose had the same class first period so they went off together. John had your first period, but decided to get there first because he didn’t want to be late. The teacher might be old, but he heard she was really mean. You didn’t care too much, she was nearly blind so you could easily sneak in.

You got your books out of your locker and looked through the window in the door. You scanned the room the best you could. You couldn’t see where Karkat and Gamzee were sitting in the front, so there’s no telling if they were there or not. Your best guess was that, yes, they were fucking there. The late bell rang and the hallways were almost empty. You sat down in front of your locker and placed your books next to you.

You decided to wait for a while before going inside, maybe if everyone is working they won’t notice you.

You sighed heavily and stood up, grabbing your bag and heading inside.

"Take your seat, son." The teacher said in your direction.

Needless to say the class turned to look at you, but you sat down and didn’t say anything.

You immediately looked around the room for Karkat. It seemed that him and his juggalo friend weren’t even in class today. You didn’t know whether to be worried or relieved.

Class went by fast and so did all of your other classes. Second period, third, fourth, none of them had Karkat or Gamzee. You went to the bathroom in most of your classes so you could just think. Every time you went you just stared at the mirror. Your bruises and cuts were faded but there. And you’re pretty sure that you have bruises on your chest as well.

The bell rang and you snapped back to reality. The student’s sneakers squeaked as they scrambled out the door. You slowly packed your things for lunch. 

Walking through the halls, you decided not to stop at your locker. You were going to leave school after lunch ended to take a walk before going home. You didn’t need to be this worried about that stupid boy.

Your shoes echoed off the walls of the hallways. You took too long and you were the only one there. You didn’t really care though, you thought it seemed nice like this. The hallways looked so big when you’re not squeezing past sweaty prepubescent teenagers.

Wait, you are a prepubescent teenager. You shake your head and smile a little at how fucking stupid you just were. You stare at your shoes, left, right, left, right, left, right. Step, step, step, step. The echo was music to your ears until you got to the two big swinging doors.

You pushed open the door and walked out, the sun would have made you shield your eyes if you weren’t wearing- God you’re still wearing Bro’s shades. Your mind wanders off to when you’re going to fix your trusty pair.

You rounded a corner and before you have a chance to notice what's going on, you felt the impact of a fist to your face. You heard the horrifying crunch of your Bro’s shades and the terrible grunt of pain you let out. The sudden surprise of it all made you stumble backwards, drop your backpack, and lose your balance, but your shirt was caught in someone’s fist and you were pulled up. Your eyes were adjusting to the pain and sunlight combo, but the fist felt familiar. You let your eyes blur into focus, now beginning to water.

Karkat’s face was what you least wanted to see. You would have rather have been beaten up by Gamzee. But, no, you had to be two inches away from his face. His fist held the front of your shirt firmly and both he and you panted. He seemed to have just let off a lot of steam in that punch. You could tell. His shoulders rose and fell slightly and you could see his eyes gazing around your face, but never directly at your eyes. You bite your lip and look over Karkat’s shoulder, quite easily you may add, to see Gamzee leaning against the wall. He waves at you and you tilt your head up a little at him as a hello.

"Look at me!" Karkat snapped, pulling you closer, holy shit you could feel his breath on your face. “I’m only going to fucking ask this once, and if you give me a fucking stupid answer then I will seriously kill you. Got that?"

You shrugged and smiled.

"Shoot." You mutter.

"Why the fuck were you in my house last night? What the fuck is your problem with me?"

"I don’t have a problem with you." You changed your look from mocking to serious for a moment. You really had no problem with him. And yet, he was your biggest problem at the same time.

He shoved you away letting go of your shirt. He turned away with his hand on his forehead. You heard him mumble something but you couldn't catch it. Suddenly he turned and punched the wall, then leaning his head on it and looking at the ground. Gamzee didn't seem too worried but he did stand a little closer to Karkat.

You took off the remains of your Bro’s shades. You had a few cuts near your eyes, and they would probably be black tomorrow, but you were just worried what Bro would say. Fuck, looks like more strife lessons on the roof today. You’re definitely not going to weasel your way out of one after this. While inspecting your shades Karkat looks up and moves towards you.

He raises his fist and you flinch, taking one step back. He looks so angry, so hurt. All at once you see the shimmer of tears in the corner of his eyes and he lets his fist drop.

He turns and walks away, Gamzee waves at you and turns following along with Karkat, patting his back.

You have no idea what just happened, but you had to talk to someone about this.

You knew Karkat was asking more about that stupid kiss than about being in his house. But the fact that he hadn't said it out loud might mean Gamzee doesn't know. However, Gamzee did know you were the one in his house.

You turn and kick around the extra pieces of your Bro’s shades and pick up your backpack.

You decide to skip the rest of the day and just go home. This was your plan before, but now you’re even more happy to get out of here. 

You are now walking home, watching your feet, left, right, left, right. You sigh and let your backpack slip off your shoulder, onto the ground. You sink to the curb and sit there for a moment before pulling out your second to last cigarette and lighting it up. You let yourself watch the cars go by, you wondered where they were going. Maybe they were going somewhere really cool, somewhere you would like to go too. But obviously you have no where to go but home right now. You take out your phone and notice two new text messages. One from Rose and one from an unknown number. You opened Rose’s first.

Rose: Dave? Where were you today? I could have sworn I saw you earlier, did you leave early? Are you sick?

You smiled and chuckled, you sure do have great friends.You quickly type out a reply.

Dave: dont worry rose im alright

You should read the other text before Lalonde has a chance to respond.

You stared at the unknown number for a minute or two, trying to figure out who the hell it would be. Maybe John gave out your number to some babe because he’s a good guy like that. Or maybe he gave it to Equius as a prank to you because he knows how much you despise having him as a wood shop partner.

Oh whatever, you open the text. God damn this is long. Why is it all in caps? Is the guy dying? The fuck is wrong with this, you can see their language isn’t exactly all too nice either. You begin to actually read, and almost immediately have a hint at who this was.

UNKNOWN NUMBER: GOD DAMN IT STRIDER, WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO AND MESS UP MY LIFE LIKE THAT? I WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITH THE ALREADY SHITTY AS FUCK LIFE I'M USED TO WITHOUT YOU STICKING YOUR DISGUSTINGLY STICKY HANDS AROUND MY FUCKING WAIST LAST NIGHT. SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU EVEN THINK ROBBING MY HOUSE WAS OKAY IN THE FIRST PLACE? LET ALONE STEALING MY MOUTH VIRGINITY?! YOU'RE LIKE A PIMPLE FULL OF GROSS HOMOSEXUAL PUSS ON THE FACE OF MY LIFE. I SWEAR TO GOD I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET YOU EVER SLID OUT OF YOUR MOTHER. 

Holy mother of fuck. You were sure this was Karkat, so you saved his number. No use in leaving it unknown anyways. God damn he has a worse mouth on text than he does face to face, which is hard to really believe. Although the last part kind of made you smile, it was pretty funny. You didn't know whether to respond or not, but you guessed that this would be a conversation best said face to face, and not in text. It was obvious his communication skills sucked over text.

Dave: whoa calm down youre making me shake with fear of capital letters like damn why is it you capitalize everything whats the point of that 

As soon as you pressed send, your phone buzzed with a message from Rose.

Rose: Well that's good to know at least. Why did you leave?

Dave: some things came up Dave: dont worry nothing bad Dave: just like Dave: emergency shit

Now that you're done stalling your response to Karkat, you begin actually typing your text to him.


End file.
